


Magic Touch (to tired hands)

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: Explicit May drabbles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CEO Pepper Potts, Director May, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, may is tired of the rookie agent's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian





	Magic Touch (to tired hands)

Pepper’s heels echo loudly in the corridor. She feels oddly out of place within the bleak walls of SHIELD’s newest and _only _current base of operations. When she reaches the Director’s office, the woman in question is frowning at a thick stack of paper, likely mission reports and other paperwork.

She ignores Pepper completely for a good few minutes. When she does look up, her expression is no less severe.

“Pepper. Sit.”

She obeys. Melinda shoves the paperwork away from her and sighs.

“This job gives me a fucking headache. These agents can make it through four years of training but can’t fill out a damn mission report form legibly.”

Pepper folded her arms across her lap with a straight face. “You agreed to take this job, Mel. Besides, is it really that different than what you were doing before?”

Melinda scowls. Pepper sighs.

“Let me give you a massage, Melinda. Your tense.”

Melinda taps a pen on her desk with narrowed eyes.

“Or,” Pepper starts cooly, “I could put my fingers somewhere else.”

“I have to lead a briefing in five.”

“I can make you come in two.”

Melinda let out a breath she’d been holding since breakfast. “Deal.”


End file.
